Camp Voyage
by OolongMilkTea
Summary: Sawako's school decided to be kind and gave the students an opportunity to spend five days on a 'camp' of their choice. Stuck on a boat for five days with no escape, what will Sawako and friends do when things get interesting? Light & humorous...enjoy ;


This is taken place in the second year of high school and it is when Sawako and Shota have already confirmed their relationship . Enjoy!

READ AND REVIEW

Disclaimer: Kimi ni todoke

_**Camp?**_

"Alright everyone! Take seats and listen up!" Pin yelled out to the class. Everyone turned to the direction of the booming voice. Kazehaya stopped talking to Sawako as he was interrupted by Pin. But his gaze was still on his beloved girlfriend. "Oi Kazehaya! Stop gazing at your girlfriend's eyes and pay attention!" Pin yelled. Everyone started cooing as the couple was probably the cutest couple in the grade.

"Sorry Pin" Kazehaya muttered. Sawako blushed as Ayane and Chizu chuckled.

"Alright…as I was about to say…the school has kindly decided that we shouldn't be too academic based and should have more fun things at this school. So they have just announced that in a month there will be organized camps" Pin explained. Everyone started muttering with the people around them. "Okay, okay settle down…the school will organize different camps. They will all last for five days. Monday to Friday…however some camps may ask you to leave on Sunday hope that's not an issue. Anyway, I need someone to give out the permission forms and there will be a list of which camps you would like to go on with a brief description. So who wants to hand them out?" Pin asked. Sawako raised her hand at the same time as Kazehaya did.

"I'll do it" they both said at the same time. They were surprised and blushed.

'For a couple they really are in sync' Pin thought.

"Uhm why don't we get someone else to do it…uhmm Yano! Yoshida! Give out these forms" Pin commanded. Ayane and Chizu stood up and handed out each form. "Once you all have scanned the form think about what camp you'd like to go on and return these forms to me as soon as possible. It's better that way but the deadline is two weeks from now" Pin informed. "Now I'm going to call out the roll as you read the form". Everyone started muttering to each other talking about which camp is best as the price should also be considered. At lunch time, Sawako pulled out her lunch and was accompanied with Ayane and Chizu to their usual spot to sit down at.

"Ne, ne Sawako…which camp are you thinking of going on?" Chizu asked excitedly.

"I-I'm not sure. I was thinking of navigation camp or maybe community and service…" Sawako replied uneasily. Chizu raised a brow.

"Community and Service? That's going to be so boring! And you'll be at home most of the time. C'mon let's go on a camp with all of us together" Chizu announced. Then she lowered her voice and whispered in Sawako's ear. "And you know, we should also get Kazehaya and Ryu to come with us too. He is your boyfriend…why don't you spend time with him" Chizu whispered. She chuckled as Sawako blushed at the mention of Kazehaya.

"Oi Chizu, stop teasing her…she's getting all red" Ayane intercepted. Chizu pouted.

"B-but Yano-chin! It's a bit weird don't you think? You have a boyfriend why not spend time with him" Chizu whined. Ayane sighed.

"Don't worry about her Sawako…but seriously what camp should we all go on?" Ayane wondered.

"Why don't we do sailing?" Chizu suggested. Sawako sat there pondering for a moment.

"Hmmm but it's quite expensive" Sawako murmured.

"I'm sure your parents will pay some of it for you…you can always get a part-time job" Ayane suggested.

"Part-time job?" Sawako asked rhetorically.

"Mhmm a part-time job. But you've being working hard lately Sawako, your parents love you very much and if you ask nicely I'm pretty sure they'll let you go" Ayane continued. "We can be there right next to you if you need some support" she said with a smile. Sawako looked so touched that she was glowing. Ayane flinched at the cute sight.

"Hmm thank you so much" Sawako fidgeted. "I shall ask my parents tonight" she said with a determined voice.

Both of her friends smiled at her eagerness. Later, after school, Sawako couldn't stop thinking about sailing camp. It was the most expensive camp on the list but the description made it seem so much fun. It would also be great since all of her friends will be there too. The camp can only take twenty people as the boat isn't a cruise ship. Not to mention that there will be crewmembers who will guide them and teach the students how to sail the boat. Sawako heard a lot of people talking about sailing camp, she was afraid that all the spots may be filled out if she doesn't decide soon.

"Sawako! Are you heading home now?" Chizuru asked. Sawako looked from putting on her shoes and nodded.

"Can we come to your home with you? Didn't you want to ask your parents about sailing camp?" Ayane asked. Sawako thought for a moment.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot…but I still think it's really expensive" Sawako muttered. Ayane's eyes had the slightest glint of evil that only lasted for a second. She smirked.

"You know, I heard that Kazehaya was thinking of going on sailing camp" Ayane whispered in Sawako's ear. Sawako looked slightly shocked but blushed.

"E-eh r-really? Kazehaya-kun is t-thinking of going on s-sailing camp?" Sawako stuttered. Ayane nodded confidently. "T-then I'll definitely ask my parents" Sawako said with a determined tone.

'_Hehehe that should do the trick' _Ayane thought to herself.

"Ne ne ne Yano-chin that was kind of evil" whispered Chizuru.

"It's fine…Kazehaya announced that they were dating but they don't even want to go on the same camp. Sawako's parents are very nice and Sawako worked very hard. She deserves this trip" Ayane explained. They both headed off with Sawako out of the school but ran into Kazehaya and his friends.

"Kuronuma!" Kazehaya called out. Sawako turned and saw Kazehaya waving at her coming towards her. "Hi" he greeted.

"H-hi Kazehaya-kun" Sawako greeted back nervously.

"So what camp are you going on?" Kazehaya asked casually. Sawako looked slightly caught off-guard.

"I-I-I…uhmm" Sawako stuttered. Ayane chuckled.

"We were going to her house right now and give her some support so she can ask her parents…would you like to come?" Ayane asked slyly. Kazehaya looked shocked at first and blushed. Sawako's eyes widened.

'_Eh! Kazehaya-kun coming to my house…oh my gosh…it's as if he's meeting my parents. It's kind of like…like…meeting in-laws…ahhh! Why am I thinking this stuff' _Sawako thought.

"Well I don't mind…can I come over…Kuronuma? I really would like you to come to sailing camp…that's the camp I'm thinking of going on" Kazehaya said sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head. Sawako glowed

'_Aww he's so refreshing and…and…' _Sawako thought sweetly.

"Uhh Kuronuma?" Kazehaya called.

'_Ahh young love' _Ayane and Chizu thought.

"Oi Sadako-chan!" called out a voice. Ayane and Chizu flinched, as they would recognize the one voice that annoyed them to the max. It was Miura Kento. Both Ayane and Chizu have been annoyed at him since he kept interfering Sawako and Shota's time together. But now since they were dating…they were more careful. "So what camp are you going to?" he asked. Sawako opened her mouth to say something but got cut off by Miura. "I'm going on the sailing camp…luckily I saved money so I can go" he stated.

'_Well good for you' _Ayane thought.

'_Back off!' _Chizu thought. Both girls had a smile on their faces but it is obvious that they're very irritated.

"Hey why don't you go on sailing camp too? It's going to be so much fun! And you don't have to worry about being alone I'll be there right with you" Miura said with a smile. Sawako was speechless.

"U-uh well I'm going to ask my parents tonight" Sawako replied. Kazehaya stood there pouting as some 'dude' stole his girlfriend for a few moments.

"Great! Call me when you know your answer" Miura said enthusiastically.

'_Who does he think he is? Her fiancée' _Both Ayane and Chizu thought. Kazehaya ended up glaring at Miura the whole time.

"U-uh okay" Sawako squeaked.

"Do you have your cell phone with you? I'll put my number in right now" he said casually with a smile. Sawako pulled out her cell phone and gave it to him. He filled in his details quickly and gave her phone back. "I'll be expecting a call tonight" he said with a wink. Ayane and Chizu flinched angrily. "See you tomorrow" he called out. With that he left waving.

"Don't worry Kazehaya. We'll get rid of him" Chizu whispered to Kazehaya's ear while cracking his knuckles.

"Please do" he replied back. Sawako looked off at the distance where Miura left and was in the process of recovering from the shock.

"U-u-hh umm s-shouldn't we go to my h-house now" Sawako stuttered awkwardly. All three friends nodded.


End file.
